deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom vs Erza Scarlet
DD Vs ES.jpg|Simbiothero ZV7hkKNlPPSo.png Doctor Doom vs Erza Scarlet is a Death Battle adopted by Simbiothero. Thumbnails are appreciated. Description Marvel vs Fairy Tail! The fight between two users of special armors and use magic. Interlude Wiz: In antiquity, the Knights wore armor as protection and currently is the same. Boomstick: But what these two have in common, but they have the quality that armor are magical. Wiz: Victor Von Doom, the governing of the latveria. Boomstick: and Erza Scarlet, Member of fairy tail, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Doctor Doom Wiz: Victor Von Doom was born in Latveria, son of Werner Von Doom and Cynthia Von Doom, Werner was a healer local and Cynthia sorceress, both of breed Gypsy, his mother Cynthia, was murdered by a soldier after a bad Pact with Mephisto when Victor was very small. Boomstick: Before his death, Cynthia ask Werner to protect Victor of Mephisto. Some years after Werner is would be obliged to treat of cancer to the wife of the King Vladimir. When Werner could not cure cancer, Vladimir blamed him for the death of his wife. Victor (now a teenager) and his father were forced to flee on a cold winter night, his father would die by the intense cold while trying to protect his son, before dying Werner left Victor to the care of her best friend, Boris. Wiz: already in U.S. and as student that Victor is known with Reed Richards and Ben Grimm.Doom is obsessed with the development of a machine capable of project the form astral of a be in others dimensions, thinking in that serious a half to release the soul of his mother. Richards notary some errors in the calculations of Doom, but by their arrogance Doom don't listen to their warnings. Boomstick: result; the machine exploded causing you injured in the face apparently disfiguring to the poor victor, and to worsen it thing, serious expelled of the University by the perform experiments not ethical. Wiz: Disgraced and bitter, victor would travel around the world until finally you reach a small village of Tibetan monks who helped him in the creation of his armor. Doom would be returning to Latveria to overthrow the leader and proclaim himself King of the country. Then began to use the resources of their country in order to continue their plans for world domination, and Special armor of the monks gave you become Doctor Doom. Boomstick: The armor gives Dr Doom a formidable force, the great strength of Dr. Doom is usually only seen in combat situations, where it has been shown to be able to hand in hand face The Thing, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk. Wiz: The armor of Doom is also extremely durable, specially designed by Doom to resist the most powerful explosions or resist stronger attacks, armor also allows you to throw beams of energy, general fields of force, general downloads electric, block psychic attacks, allows you to fly, it has infrared vision, allows you to absorb solar energy, among other skills. Boomstick: The doctor doom also is a master of the Mystic arts, this comes from inheritance from his mother. He learned these skills in the time that I step in a secret order of monks in Tibet. Doom also take its ability to travel back in time and to learn lost dark arts. However, Doom has greater consideration to his incredible scientific capacity, which uses to achieve almost the same things that would achieve through the magic. Wiz: Doctor strange considered it originally a sorcerer level medium, but now considered doom among most powerful practitioners of witchcraft and a potential sorcerer Supreme. Boomstick: Doom is also an incredible fighter, and well versed in the handling of many weapons, educated by the best teachers in the world in different styles of combat. Being also an expert pilot and an accomplished swordsman. Even with his armor Doom is an agile fighter. Wiz: Without a doubt the most dangerous weapon of Doctor Doom is his incredible genius. He is easily an of them minds more deadly on the planet. Doom is considered between them 10 beings more intelligent of the planet, something that certainly Doom would put in discussion by that he same is considered the intellect more large of the land and more beyond. Boomstick: But even a villain so bad ass has a weakness and that is the same personality. Wiz: Layla Miller once considered that Doctor Doom is unable to accept that he might be the reason for his failures. This is more sharply reflected in the continuous denial of Doom to accept responsibility by accident that marked his face, preferring to blame Reed Richards instead to sabotage his experiment. While his high opinion of itself same is usually accurate, he is usually unable to of accept when others can have a better understanding of a situation that he. Boomstick: they are the countless times that doom almost achieved its objectives but by their same arrogance never to managed to complete, but do not doubt that if doom could control his arrogance this had managed to conquer the world long ago. Von Doom's Doctor: Your entire biophysical structure is changing. Victor Von Doom: That's terrible news. Victor kills the Doctor Victor Von Doom: I think I'll get a second opinion. Erza Scarlet Death Battle It sees to erza run by a village in flames. Erza: Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Juvia! While erza runs is is many pieces of ice in the soil, but after review them is has that there are pieces of meat inside, those pieces of meat were of gray, all them pieces of ice that erza was in the soil were the remains of this. Erza: no... Erza continuous running and in its way, finds the corpses of Laxus, Mirajane, Wendy, and makarov on the soil. Erza becomes the Centre of the village and it sees the doctor doom strangling to natsu with a hand. Doctor Doom: You and your friends are weak, dragneel... now, die. Erza: STOP! The doctor doom turns and sees to erza, still grasping of the neck to natsu. Doctor Doom: One more? Natsu: Erza... please... run... Doctor Doom: Shut up, boy. Doctor doom zaps to natsu, making this cry of pain. Erza: STOP! Doctor Doom: Or what? None of your friends could do me nothing and you come to me, do not make me laugh. Erza: What?! Doctor Doom: as heard, your friends tried to stop me, but was easy remove me them of over and sending them to the other world. Erza looks with much anger to the doctor doom. Doctor Doom: Even so still you left this child. Doctor doom launches natsu against erza, this catch it before this fall to the ground. Erza puts natsu somewhere safe in inside a destroyed haose, before returning where was doctor doom. Erza: Your gonna pay for this! The doctor doom only laughs on hearing the words of erza. Doctor Doom: Very soon of reunite with your friends in the other world. FIGHT! Result Who would you be rooting for? Doctor Doom Erza Scarlet Who do you want to win? Victor Erza What is more powerful? Foot Dive The Power of Friendship Trivia Category:Magic Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Simbiothero Category:Battle of the Knights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years